shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Lylanew
Lylanew is het ship between Lyle and Anew from the Mobile Suit Gundam 00 fandom. Canon At the first time, Lyle only see Anew as part of his comrade. They begin have private conversation when Lyle asking her about the GN-Archer and 0-raiser. Thinking that its their first and last time to have nice private conversation, Lyle wish he can meet her again in next time before ptolemy departure to next mission. But Anew tell to him that she get a permission from Ian Vasti to become part of team ptolemy too. After the assault of memento mori, and ptolemy decide to landed at somewhere in earth, Anew begin curious about Lyle. When Lyle have private call with Klaus Grado, he quickly over their conversation after he realize Anew is come to her. Anew curious about him, and Lyle ask if she feel suspicious at him. Anew only answer "no" and she just feel puzzling with something.She also added that Lyle can call her "Anew" instead of "Returner-san". In turn, Lyle tell to her that she also can call him "Lyle" which make her surprise. He tell to her that "Lyle Dylandy" is his birth name. Four month after break pillar incident , the two become more close each other and eventually become a lover.However, Lyle grow suspicious at her after Revive active her quantum brainwaves to track team ptolemy. But Lyle still keep this secret from the others instead of tell to the rest about Anew, until Revive Revival intentional captured by them in order to stole many secret celestial being data and 0-Raiser. Revive introduce himself as Innovator member and release Anew Innovator persona. She begin shot Lasse and take Mileina to hostage to release 0-Raiser Lyle and Anew engage a battle by Ribbons order. Lyle ask her why they need to have a fight, and Anew angrily because they are a different being and claim their relationship are "fake" . Hearing that, Lyle determine to stop her action by overwhelm her mobile suit. When he stop, Anew ask him what he will do now. Lyle answer that he will make her as his woman again even she is a Innovator member, and will never let her to say "no" while he force to open Gaddess cockpit. Touching with Lyle will and kindness, Anew make her choice to betray the Innovator and once again join to his side, until Ribbons take control of her mind, forcing her to kill Lyle in brutal way. Lyle plea to her to stop but she couldn't control herself. When she about to use suicide attack to finish him, Setsuna come to save Lyle by shot down the Gaddess. As Anew was dying in her final moments, the quantum effect of 00 Raiser gave the couple a final chance to convey each other's feelings. Lockon/Cherudim then broke off from Anew as her MS detonated. Anew was vaporized in the explosion. Fanon Even part of main ship of the series, Lylanew is not as popular as the the rest hetero pairing of Gundam 00 series. Fandom FAN FICTION :Lockon/Anew tag on FanFiction.Net Trivia * Lylanew share many similarity like many tragic gundam pairing such as Charlah, Kamifour, Shinnstella and Yuflit.